Orbit Power Make Up
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: After the end of Shadow Galactica, the Scouts have finally managed to move towards the future. However, an enemy from the far distant future appears out of nowhere and attacks their life with a ruthlessness unlike any enemy from before. It will lead to a brand new power up for the girls in order to face off against this foe. Rated M for mature elements including Yuri and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Erebus

**Author Notes: This takes place after the whole Shadow Galactica arc. It has elements of the manga, but also has the original anime's sense of humor at times.**

 **Chapter 1: Erebus**

* * *

 _ **Outer Space - The Far Off Future**_

A dark feminine entity was fighting a small band of sailor suit wearing heroines that had banded together in order to stop this final threat - the Sailor Senshi from all across the known universe. And it had all, but won due to her superior might.

A silver haired maiden with odango style stepped forward in a blinding glow of light.

"No Sailor Cosmos, your grace you mustn't!," pleaded one of the Senshi.

"Universal Silver Crystal Romance.," spoke the silver haired maiden as several Silver Crystals from all over the universe gather behind her and poured their energy into her back.

She then manifested a tiara, removed it and had it spin around until it rotated like a frisbee.

"Silver Crystal Tiara Action!," she shouted as she tossed the tiara that spun so quickly and with such force that it became a white multiple colored sphere with several rings.

" **Saturn? No, Uranus and Neptune?! No its all of the Solar System planets! Is this the power of unity**?!," shouted the dark female as she summoned avatars of a cloaked reaper, a dark planet of tendrils and a shadowy monstrosity to halt its assault.

"Sailor Chaos, you who is all alone and strives to make the universe alone by taking the happiness of everyone. In the name of the cosmos, I'll punish you.," said Sailor Cosmos doing her signature pose as the attack tore through the blockades. It brushed past Sailor Chaos and went into a large cauldron made of outer space matter.

" **It was your plan all along!? You pacifist!,"** screamed Sailor Chaos in fear, causing her form to distort into nervous lucidity.

After a moment of silence, a brilliant light sprung from the cauldron and unleashed several lights from the object. These lights then proceeded to land amongst the remaining heroines and manifest as seeds- Star Seeds.

The seeds then shimmered with light as they solidified into their original forms of the Sailor Scouts- including the ones from the Solar System. And a man wearing a tuxedo and a white mask also manifested behind the group.

" **Usagi You may destroy me now, but I will come back in the future even stronger than- what's that?!**!," Sailor Chaos yelled as beams of light burst from her body. She then noticed that Sailor Cosmos was summoning something in that moment.

"No...Cosmic Disguise Pen!," Sailor Cosmos shouted as she pointed a magical transformation pen towards Sailor Chaos

" **No**!," Sailor Chaos shouted as she was transfigured into a black rabbit. The rabbit looked nervously at the now stern looking Sailor Chaos and proceeded to hop as far away into the distance as possible.

"That's how you defeat the enemy? Your optimism is too much.," said a raven haired Sailor Senshi.

"And the nail that gets bent needs to be pulled out.," said a Sailor Senshi with long blond hair

"Its the nail that sticks out that gets hammered down.," corrected the Sailor Senshi with short blue hair.

"Now, now. Its alright. She has her good qualities...," said the brown ponytailed Sailor Senshi

"This...the thanks I get for saving you...What a warm welcome...Sniff...," Sailor Cosmos said with a surprising amount of snark before going teary-eyed.

"Like you deserve it.," said a pink haired Sailor Scout with red iris eyes. She was pleased that she finally was allowed to grow into a more firm figure. This last statement caused Sailor Cosmos to start tugging at the pink haired Senshi like a pair of bickering siblings.

"She...was our savior...?," questioned one of the alien Sailor Scouts upon seeing the serene leader being reduced to such childish behavior.

"...Something's coming.," said a dirty blond Sailor Senshi. An aquamarine haired Senshi, a waif like Senshi and a dark green haired Senshi also prepared for conflict.

" **Sailor Senshi...,"** said a loud booming voice that came from all directions. This caused all of the Senshi to be battle ready except...

" **...Uh...,** " said the voice as the pink haired and silver haired Senshi continued to banter.

"What's with your hair? Becoming a granny already?," remarked the pink haired Senshi.

"At least I didn't take 1000 years to have a girlish figure.," the silver haired Senshi said with a snide remark.

"Silence you dumb rabbits!," shouted the voice in frustration, causing the voice and flashed two blinding red eyes. This made the two Senshi in a nervous panic.

"Who are you? One of Sailor Chaos' remaining minions?!," said the tuxedo wearing man as he tossed a rose towards the eyes. The rose then dissipated into nothing before it could even touch it.

" **No, I exist on a higher plane than Chaos and Order. I am Erebus, the embodiment of darkness and evil...Basically, I'm better than the punk you spent eons to finally put down.** ," said the voice, alternating between archaic foreboding and more carefree, sadistic tone of amusement.

"And you wish to take us on?," said the dirty blonde as she prepared to fight.

" **Not as you are right now...Bye...,** " said the red eyed entity as it manifested a purple warp hole between its eyes.

"A time portal! He means to go to the past!,"

" **Better to take down a tiger when its still a kitten! I'm going to make the universe a living hell in the days of old!,"** said Erebus as it vanished into the purple warp hole, eyes and all.

The Senshi watched in shock as the entity vanished.

"Sailor Pluto!," shouted the tuxedo wearing man.

"Yes Kin Endymion!, I will call forth Sailor Minor Moon from the past Silver New Millennium Era in order to have her help the Scouts of the past.," said Sailor Pluto as she opened the Door of Time and entered into it.

"Who was that? What's going to happen?," said Sailor Cosmos

* * *

 _ **Stonehenge- The Past**_

A purple warp hole opened over the stone pillars of ancient Britain as a dark figure spilled out of it. Its red eyes glowed aflame.

" **Traveling that way drained my power significantly. Its going to take a lot of energy to get it all back and ready to eliminate those whelps. But, no paltry schemes with adhering to the norms of the populace...be quick and merciless**.," said Erebus as it manifested a black humanoid figure that solidified into a slim, armored soldier.

This soldier opened its helmet face to reveal a row of sharp teeth as it roared.

"Go to Tokyo and eliminate the Senshi of the end of 20th century.," commanded Erebus as the solider leapt into the sky and flew towards the land of the Rising Sun.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As the Sailor Scouts readjust their lives after Shadow Galactica incident, a mysterious new enemy shows up and the Scouts must discover a new** **power in order to defeat it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sailor Ares

**Author Notes: I had this idea since Moons and Planets are** **synonymous with each other and Moon is just as important as the planets in Sailor Moon, why not make it make more sense. It also plays a lot with the whole girl team narrative.**

 **As for the theme of the episodes, I** **remembered the start of the S season and how hopelessly outclassed the heroes were at the time. So I imagined that when writing this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Sailor Ares**

* * *

Two girls, one black haired and one odango haired walked towards each other and stopped. After a brief moment of silence, the black haired girl said,

"How did you do?"

"I-I...passed barely...," said the odango haired girl quietly.

"Well, at least you're not totally worthless. Well, I got amongst the top of my school.," replied the black haired one.

"Minako, Makoto and especially Ami did better than me.," said the odango haired girl with a sigh.

"Because you're lazy.," the black haired girl said with a noblewoman's laugh.

"Right, Rei...," the odango haired girl said with a dejected expression on her face.

"Its alright Usagi...as long as you have us...we've got your back...," replied the black haired girl with a flustered attempt of encouragement.

"Mamoru will always be there to comfort me!," the odango haired girl shouted with glee, causing the black haired girl to fall flat on her face in baffled confusion.

 _She can sure change her mood quickly. Being optimistic is one good quality about her...above the multiple bad ones she has.,_ thought the black haired girl while bumping into the odango haired girl.

The two collapsed on each other in a position that was very compromising, with the black haired girl very close to the odango haired girl's lips.

After a few seconds, the two separated just before Mamoru and the others showed up.

 _I got Mamoru._

 _I got...Yuuichi- I mean I'm holding out for someone._

* * *

 **On the Way back home**

The five girls and a young man were walking back from school.

"Oh Mamoru. Isn't life so grand. We'll go to college and get married and I'll be a loving mother working at home.," said the optimistic odango haired girl while clinging to Mamoru.

"Don't forget Usagi, you're going to become Queen of the New Silver Millennium Kingdom and be Chibusa's mother.," said a exasperated tone of voice from the railway near them. It was Luna along with Artemis, the black and white cat duo. They were the Senshi' central source of information on the new enemies. Though at the moment, with the downfall of Shadow Galactica, the likelihood of that happening seemed slim.

"What're you talking about? Its not like there's gonna be any enemies in the future.," Usagi answered with a foolish sense of care-free bliss.

"What about the Black Moon Kingdom? Wouldn't that happen by default...?," asked the blue haired girl.

"But, didn't we beat them Ami?," Usagi asked with confusion.

"That is true that we defeated them a while ago, but the laws of time means they'll pop up again in the future to necessitate their need to go back in time so we would defeat them in the past. Our encounter would mean that its inevitable for these events to occur in the time span necessary for their creation and lead towards our eventual encounter. And any action we would take would lead to their creation no matter what. And if we took any drastic changes in this time, it would lead to a drastic paradox in-," Ami replied as she explained to her friend.

"Uh...," Usagi said as she rubbed her head in confusion.

"Basically, it means its destined to happen. So don't do anything to change your future.," Luna stated with a deadpan snark towards Usagi.

"Ok, fine.," Usagi relented with a sigh.

"Though its hard to picture it with Usagi's less than stellar performance.," said Rei, the raven haired remarked harshly with a snide tone of voice.

"Watch it Rei. That wasn't very nice.," Usagi said with a glare of contempt towards Rei.

"Now, Now guys. It's nothing to get fussy over.," said Makoto, the brown haired tall girl of the group said to calm down the two of them.

"Even birds fall from trees.," Minako the long blond haired girl said with a chipper attitude.

"It's even monkeys that fall from tree...," Ami said quickly to correct Minako's misremembered phrase.

"It's not like trouble's gonna fall out of the sky again...," Usagi remarked as she continued walking with her friends. It had been a traumatic experience to lose all of them during Sailor Galaxia's assault and she didn't want to have to deal with that ever again.

Suddenly, a pink haired object headed directly towards Usagi. The two clashed, causing Usagi to fall flat on her back. The others turned to see what was the matter and went wide eyed with shock.

"Chibusa?," Mamoru said with puzzlement.

It was Chibusua, their daughter from the future. She had knocked her forehead hard against Usagi and the two glared at each other.

"Stupid Usagi, that hurt-," Chibusa said with a voice of annoyance, but was hesitant as Usagi looked at her with teary eyes.

"You're ok!," Usagi said as she remembered how she had vanished due to Galaxia's attack on Mamoru caused their daughter to temporally cease to exist.

As Usagi prepared to hug her, Chibusa grabbed her cheek and shouted,

"You didn't watch where you were going! Stupid Bun head! Listen up Pluto sent me here because there's a big monster from the future that's-"

"And I was worried about you! Stupid carrot head!," Usagi shouted back in embarrassed frustration and the two proceed to childishly fight each other.

"And things are back to another level of normality...," Rei said with her hand on her forehead.

"Wait, from the future?!," Luna shouted with shock.

Suddenly, a large object landed in the center of town, causing a loud rumble that could be heard for miles.

"I feel a nasty vibe from where that sound came from.," Artemis said with a nervous gulp.

"It's that monster I was talking about!," Chibusa shouted with urgency.

"And things were just going back to normal...," Usagi sighed before nodding to the other girls as they pulled out their transformation trinkets. There was no one at the street at this time, making more opportune to transformation.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!," shouted Ami, becoming Super Sailor Mercury in a sequence of silver water

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!," shouted Rei, becoming Super Sailor Mars in a sequence of flames

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!,"shouted Minako, becoming Super Sailor Venus in a sequence of bright star lights.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!," shouted Makoto, becoming Super Sailor Jupiter in a sequence of lightning

"Moon Crisis Make Up!," Chibusa shouted, becoming Super Mini Moon

"Moon Eternal Make Up!," Usagi shouted, becoming Eternal Sailor Moon.

Mamoru had a brief transformation sequence into Tuxedo Mask.

The group then rushed towards the direction of the disturbance.

Unbeknownst to them, two people had just happened to walk by, just as they had initiated the transformation. It was Naru and Uminio, two of Usagi's classmates.

"What the...they're the Senshi?," said Umino.

"Oh my gosh.," Naru said with shock.

* * *

 **Center of Town**

A dark monster in the form of a nightmarish, animalistic soldier knight had landed in the center of town, creating a crater as it did so.

"Uh, what is that-," said one hapless man before the monster's back began to bulge and wobble.

The creature's back then sprouted tendrils that produced to pierce into several of the bystanders. The tendrils proceeded to suck out energy from those bystanders, leaving them deathly pale and gasping for air once the tendrils were removed. Other bystanders tried to escape, but the tendrils headed towards the next wave of citizens.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!," shouted a voice from afar.

Suddenly, the tendrils were blocked by streams of water and were evaporated.

The soldier then turned towards the new arrivals and the bystanders looked in awe of their saviors- the Sailor Senshi.

"That must be the new enemy.," said Luna as she stood alongside Artemis.

"We have to beat it so it doesn't hurt more people!," Super Mini Moon declared.

"How dare you attack people in broad daylight. Monsters should only attack under the bed or in closets. In the name of the Moo-Wha?!," Sailor Moon attempted to boast. However, the soldier didn't waste time and decided to strike at her with its now sharp, large claws.

"They usually just wait for me to finish my speech...and use scams under disguises the more I think about it.," Eternal Sailor Moon complained as she dodged the strikes with comical ease.

"This must be the monster...who's controlling it?!," Super Sailor Jupiter said as she looked around as the bystanders fled as the drained victims were carried away by the more sympathetic bystanders.

"I don't think anyone is doing it. It's just a drone...and its composition is similar to dark matter.," Super Sailor Mercury stated as she pulled out her scanner to analyze the monster.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!," Super Sailor Venus declared as she fired a large heart attack at the soldier. The attack shattered on contact.

"No way!," Super Sailor Venus declared as the monster approached her.

Suddenly, a rose stuck towards the monster...only for it to dissipate instantly before contacting with it.

"A knightly appearing being must harm the innocent, he must be chivalrous and-," Tuxedo Mask declared before the soldier turned his immediate attention towards the masked hero. In a span of millisecond, it closed in and started to viciously beat on Tuxedo Mask.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked in horror as the soldier lifted up the tuxedo wearing man as tendrils sprung out of its body and penetrated the masked hero.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!," Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as golden beams light struck the soldier to no avail.

"Tuxedo Mask!," Eternal Sailor Moon shouted in vain as she repeated her attack again and again to stop the monster from draining Tuxedo Mask.

By the time, it was done, it tossed the now deathly pale Tuxedo Mask like a rag doll, only for Eternal Sailor Moon to catch him.

"Tuxedo Mask...," Eternal Sailor Moon said with concern and tear filled eyes.

"Sailor Moon...," Tuxedo Mask said while caressing her cheek before fainting from exhaustion.

"No!," Eternal Sailor Moon shouted in sorrow.

"Tuxedo Mask!," shouted the other Sailor Senshi in disbelief.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack! Pink Sugar Heart Attack! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!," Super Mini Moon shouted as she attack with her ineffectual attack in vain. The soldier was subtly more humanoid in body structure after draining Tuxedo Mask's energy.

"Weak without that horse...weak without your mother...just a lesser copy...," said the soldier in a mocking, but stilted tone of voice as it closed in on Super Mini Moon.

"Space Sword Saber!," shouted a confident voice.

"Submarine Reflection!," said a refined voice

"Dead Scream!," declared a calm voice

"Silence Glaive Constrained," said a softer voice.

Four powerful beams of energy struck the soldier in time before it decided to attack Super Mini Moon.

It caused it to explode into several pieces of black gooey matter.

"Gross.," Super Sailor Venus commented as she watched the slime wobble back and forth.

"You managed to warn them in time. Small Rabbit.," said a familiar voice.

"Could it be?," Luna said with surprise as she saw four Sailor Senshi in the distance. They were a dirty blonde, an aquamarine, a dark green haired woman with tanned skin and a pale skinned girl with short black hair.

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune! Sailor Pluto! Sailor Saturn!," Eternal Sailor Moon shouted with happy glee.

"We were near you guys and decided to take of this enemy. Since you're not doing a good job right now.," said Sailor Uranus with cold confidence.

"What is it Neptune? Pluto asked her colleague.

"It...doesn't have an apparent weakness right now...darn...," Neptune said with a reserved tone while she sweated a single bead from her brow.

The pieces instead of regrouping, instead, grew into more soldiers than the initial one.

"Oh fuck...," Super Sailor Jupiter said with shocked dismay.

"Time S-," Pluto declared before being halted by a sudden kick to liver by one of the nearby soldiers. She was knocked to the ground.

"Pluto!," Super Sailor Mini Moon shouted in happiness.

"My name is Legion, for we are many.," said the soldiers in unison and a more smooth tone of voice as they proceed to gain up on the Senshi.

Super Sailor Jupiter was punched in the stomach while another kicked her in the spine.

Super Sailor Venus kicked to the side as another kicked her on the ground.

Super Sailor Mercury was strangled by an extended arm while another used her as a literal punching bag.

Super Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn were knocked down and their heads were being crushed under the heel of two of the Legion.

Super Sailor Mars was kicked towards Eternal Sailor Moon as a gang of the Legion neared them.

"I'm not gonna let them get away with draining us so easily.," Super Sailor Mars said as she spat out some blood.

"I can't forgive them for hurting our friends.," Eternal Sailor Moon agreed

"Mars Flame Sniper! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Super Sailor Mars and Eternal Sailor Moon declared as they blasted the Legion away from the Senshi with a fiery barrage of arrows charged with golden Silver Crystal energy.

"Everyone. We have to use our powers together.," Eternal Sailor Moon asked the others.

While the Inner Senshi agreed without hesitation, the Outers were more hesitant with Pluto and Saturn giving them looks to just comply.

"Solar System Planetary Attack!," shouted the Senshi as they unleashed a large beam towards the blown away Legion, reducing them to particles.

"This is just a one time thing.," Uranus said reluctantly while Neptune chuckled. All were exhausted.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...We did it...," Eternal Sailor Moon declared before pausing in horror.

The Legion had reformed into a single knight armored being that was completely humanoid in shape.

Before the Senshi could say anything, it proceeded to brutally knock them unconscious staring with Uranus by kneeing them in the back.

"Is this it?...No it can't be!," Eternal Sailor Moon declared as she drew on her reservation of power to spontaneously tun into Princess Serenity.

"No that power would drain her life energy!,", Luna pleaded before Princess Serenity wordlessly unleashed a beam of energy towards the monster.

As the dust cleared... to reveal the knight who was barely fazed by the attack.

"This is on a level stronger than any of our old enemies!," Artemis said in shock.

"It can't be...," Princess Serenity whimpered as she turned back into Eternal Sailor Moon, regressing into Super Sailor Moon and finally back to regular Sailor Moon.

She was suddenly slapped by Super Sailor Mars who then grabbed her shoulders and shouted-

"This can't be where you end this! Didn't you have dreams of being with Mamoru! And I certainly have dreams of my own to fulfill!"

"Super Sailor Mars...," Sailor Moon replied back with tears running down her eyes.

But, all seemed hopeless...

 _"All else has failed...then this must be done...,"_ said a familiar voice of a regal individual.

"That voice...Queen Serenity!," said Luna in shock.

From the heavens, a beam of pink light showered down on the two Senshi as a silver haired woman in a white dress manifested and then morphed into a red wand with a golden crescent.

"What is this?.," Super Sailor Mars asked aloud.

"Pretty...," Eternal Sailor Moon remarked on the object's elegance.

 _It was a weapon before your birth when I had to deal with this evil long ago. It requires two Senshi to join together by having the moon orbit around the planet. Say Orbit Power Make Up...and then kiss in order to activate it each time.,"_ said the voice of Queen Serenity.

"Kiss...that's a little...I have Tuxedo Mask...," Eternal Sailor Moon said in embarrassment, but noticed that the knight being was now charging a powerful purple blast at Super Mini Moon's exhausted body. Super Sailor Mars then

"Let's just get this over with.," said the raven haired Senshi as she neared the odango haired Senshi.

 _"Orbit Power Make Up.,"_ both Senshi said in unison as they kissed and held the staff together.

The two were enveloped in a sphere of pink energy with golden crescent marks and flames. It caused the exhausted Senshi and the knight monster to look in their direction.

In less than a nanosecond, the knight was blown away by a flaming projectile of rotating flame tiara into the side of a building.

The sphere dissipated to reveal a single Senshi long blond with black stripe hair with odango hair braids on the sides of her head with a similar stripped pattern. Her heterochromatic eyes had blue and purple rises respectively. Her outfit was a combination of the two warriors.

"For Justice, this agent of Love and Fire in a sailor suit, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Ares! In the name of the Moon and Mars, I will punish and chastise you!," said the dual voiced Senshi.

"They combined.," said Sailor Mini Moon in astonishment.

The Knight armored being then bounced back and landed in front of the fused Senshi.

" **Serenity's legacy...You will pay for your partial fusee's mother's insolence from eons before.,"** said a voice that was not the knight, alternating between lucid and foreboding.

"What you know Queen Mother?!," said the fused Senshi in shock.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Being joined as Sailor Ares isn't an immediate success as the two will need to learn quickly to adjust to their joined body in order to defeat this foe and especially after the battle. Though victory might not be likely, especially since this is one from Queen Serenity's mysterious past that has awoken in the far future in order to reap revenge.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reigi Tsuhi

**Author Notes: This chapter deals with the aftermath of** **the fight and the consequences of the Orbit Power Make Up.**

 **Chapter 3: Reigi Tsuhi**

* * *

"Serenity's legacy...It must be one of the Silver Millennium's old enemies.," said Artemis.

"And Orbit Power Make Up...I only heard rumors about in the older days when Queen Serenity was much younger.," replied Luna.

The Knight proceeded to rush towards Sailor Ares, releasing a flurry of punches towards the merged Senshi.

"Look out!," shouted Super Sailor Mercury

Sailor Ares proceeded to dodge each of the blows with ease.

" **Damn you**.," said the knight soldier. Artemis and Luna nodded and then leapt on the monster to scratch its neck.

"Now Sailor Ares!," shouted the black feline

Sailor Ares then pulled out the Moon Power Tiare and it glowed aflame as a string of fire manifested. As Sailor Ares pulled the string, the Tiare bent like a bow and in the space between the string and the bow, manifested two spheres, one red and one gold with pink highlights.

"Moons of Mars: Phobos Deimos- Crystal Flame Designator.," declared the merged Senshi.

She then released the bow to fire the two projectiles towards the monster. It let out a loud scream as it was engulfed in fire and pure energy.

After the energy dissipated, the monster began to crumble away.

"You were all pwned like noobs...by a mere drone. Erebus will regroup with a better Shade the next time.," said the monster before it completely faded away.

* * *

 **Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru's Private Condo**

As the group began to recover from their fight with the Shade, Luna was the first to speak.

"They will probably try again very soon so we should stay on high alert.," she suggested.

Mamoru was resting in the other room, a fact that weighed heavily in the back of everyone's minds.

"It's very likely that he won't recover until we defeat this new enemy.," Luna implied as she looked downwards.

"Daddy...," said Chibusa with a grief stricken tone of voice.

Ami then turned on the television to learn a shocking development.

"Cities all across the world are being attacked by armored monsters and appear to be causing populations to become drastically ill. There is no known cure for the currently nameless virus and no known weapon is capable of harming these creatures. The United Nations are planning to use nuclear technology as the next option in order to halt the attacks. We will keep you updated on the latest news.," said a news announcer as images of the same type of knight were seen in China, France, the United States, Russia, etc.

"How awful.," said Ami while covering her mouth.

"This isn't a normal foe that attacks in one location and spreading our forces too thin is not wise since we are unable to fight at our current level of power. We'd just repeat the same scenario as before before Orbit Power Make Up was revealed.," Artemis said while clenching his head with his paws.

"Ahem.," said a dual voice.

They had ignored the elephant in room- Rei and Usagi had not defused and were currently wearing Rei's clothing.

"I don't know much about this transformation. It seems to be an ancient Senshi transformation from before my time. For now, we have more pressing matters to deal with this new enemy.," Luna said callously

"How mean Luna...How are we supposed to do for school? We can't be in two places at once.," said the merged girl, first with Usagi's mannerisms followed by Rei's.

"Yes, it will be hard to put in more time in studying, but I know you can do it.," Ami said to lightened the situation.

"Let us rephrase that...how are we going to explain this to grandpa...and Shingo as well as Mom and Dad?!," corrected the fused girl.

"Usarei...Reigi...Reigi sounds better...," Minako said to herself while twiddling her fingers.

"It's nice to see you Chibusa.," Hotaro said with s smile.

"Hotaro.," Chibusa said with watery eyes.

"And what's wrong with being that close?," Haruka joked

"Isn't feminine bonding wonderful?," Michiru said with amusement.

"Due to the faculty of several schools across Tokyo being subjected to the unknown virus. All college students will be relocated to the nearby college.," the news announcer added on television.

"Isn't that nice.," Ami said with a smile of assurance.

"Wait...Usagi's a dummy...Oh gosh...our future is down the toilet...," said the fused girl with a downtrodden tone.

"What you say?!," the fused girl continued as she proceed to beat herself up.

As the others looked on this unusual sight.

"Even when fused, those two are always at each other's throats.," said Haruka with a sigh.

"Since Rei and Usagi are currently really close now...Reigi Tsuhi sounds nice...," said Makoto while trying to avoid the scuffle.

"Oh there's no school tomorrow anyway...because it's the weekend...," Setsuna realized, causing the others to face fault.

"Well, Reigi. It might wear off in a few days...hours...don't do anything that stands out...," suggested Luna with a sigh.

* * *

As Reigi walked away from the apartment, Chibusa followed behind before saying,

"I'll just say that Mamoru got the flu and Stupid Usagi is nursing him. Mrs. Tsukino won't mind that and Shingo won't either.,"

"And you get our bed to yourself. Lucky you.," Reigi snarked to the pink haired girl with Usagi's mannerisms.

"...as if the shrine is a pigsty...," Reigi added in Rei's mannerisms.

Reigi then started to beat up herself again while Chibusa left to the Tsukino residence and the others aside from the Outer Senshi quartet remained with Mamoru.

"Sigh, this stinks...," Reigi said before noticing her chest. Clearly adding two together had improved their figure.

"Hee hee...," Reigi said with a lust in her eyes.

Suddenly, Reigi's right hand slapped her face.

"Don't push it Usagi...," said Rei within Reigi.

"Come on, you know you like it too...,"said Usagi within Reigi

"I do admit I'm very fashionable- hey!," Rei replied within Reigi.

Onlookers looked at Reigi with suspicious glares, causing the merged girl to notice and look embarrassed.

The Inner Senshi that were now leaving the condo placed their palms on their head and sighed.

* * *

 **Rei's Private Room**

"So its hair-dye...still kinda weird voice she has today...must be the flu that's going around.," said Rei's grandfather as he left Reigi's room.

"Phew, that was easy.," Reigi sighed as she went to bed.

 _Hopefully, we can find out what this enemy is and get Mamoru back to normal.,_ she thought as she rested her eyes.

* * *

 **Stonehenge**

As Erebus slowly assimilated the energy gathered by the soldiers he created, he slowly tapped his new hand's fingers on the ground.

" **What should I do next...?** ," wondered the being of darkness before widening his red eyes in an epiphany.

Striking the ground, the earth shook as the soldiers observed their master's power.

Slowly, a mid-length maroon haired man rose from the ground with dark blue irises eyes rose from the ground...

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Reigi has to live out Rei's usual life, but with Usagi also at the wheel. Things might lead to a disaster.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shrine Mayhem

**Author Notes: This is just a lighter chapter before we head to another chapter about fighting.**

 **Warning may contain brief nudity.**

 **Chapter 4: Shrine Mayhem**

* * *

Reigi awoke to see that her grandfather, or at least partial grandfather was looking directly at her.

"What is wrong with you? You usually don't sleep in so late.," the old man said suspiciously with his normally closed eyes slightly widening to emphasis his concern.

"Haha. I had a long school day.," said Reigi with a nervous laugh.

"I think that Usagi is finally making you less rigid. Which isn't bad, but too much is odd.," he replied while rubbing his chin.

 _Crap being part Usagi means that I have her clumsiness as well. I hope that it doesn't effect the rest of the day.,_ thought Rei within her merged body.

"There's people are now coming by the dozen to the shrine. Must be due to the outbreak of sickness brought on by the attacks that are happening over the country...In any case, it means...," stated the grandfather in an unusually serious tone of voice.

"There's more girls to go around.," he added with glee, having a luminous blush as he did so.

"Knock it off.," Reigi said with embarrassment.

The grandfather then sensing her fury, left the room while Reigi finally got on her traditional shrine attire.

Yuuichiro stood outside the temple, sensing something was off about Rei and her new hairstyle since yesterday.

* * *

Reigi stood in front of the crowd of people, ranging from teenagers to adults to children.

"What do the gods say on how this plague might be avoided?," asked the first in line, a man with a balding spot.

Reigi then became focused and began chanting except...

It was gibberish as Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro observed from afar. However, most of the people were fooled into believing that this was an actual ritual.

"So what do they say?," asked the balding man with his glasses flashing.

"I...don't know...," answered Reigi with a dead serious expression on her face.

 _This isn't our Rei!,_ thought Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro in horror.

"...We're doomed...," the man said dejectedly with his head down as he slowly walked away from the crowd.

Luna was heading in the bushes with the crows Phobos and Deimos looking from the tree above.

"I knew Usagi would somehow manage to mess up. Even worse when she's sharing someone else's body.," Luna said to herself.

"...My boyfriend and I are not doing so well...What should I do?," asked the next person in line, a teenage girl in high school, notably on the hefty side.

"What's with her? We're trying to get our prayers answered from the shrine and she wants love advice?," said a middle aged woman with pointed glasses and frizzy hair.

"Don't worry Rei will give some reasonable advice.," said a student of the T.A. Academy for Girls with short black hair.

"You're in love? That's so sweet! Love is so nice," said Reigi with sparkly eyes.

 _This is definitely not our Rei!,_ thought Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro with sweat going down their brow.

"But, I'm not as pretty as most girls.," replied the hefty girl with tears in her eyes.

"What you're talking about you have a wonderful heart, that's more than enough!," Reigi said optimistically while slapping the girl in the back repeatedly for support.

"I...don't know Rei anymore...," said the short haired girl with reflection-less eyes.

"Oh thank you...," said the hefty girl while Reigi held her hands.

"Go on and tell him how much you care for him.," said Reigi as she looked at the hefty girl with calm, supportive eyes.

The hefty girl then ran back with hope in her eyes.

"Hmm, what useless advice...now tell me...what are the chances of me winning the lottery?," said the pointed glasses wearing woman while giving out a noble woman's laugh.

"Zero. You hag.," Reigi said with sour irritation to the woman's annoyance.

"Hag? How dare you? You must've been raised in a barn!," scoffed the woman as she walked away while pouting.

 _I don't think a lottery would be on everyone's minds right now.,_ thought the majority of the crowd.

"What is the meaning of our existence?," asked a man in a business suit.

"Uh...Wood piece...," Reigi answered absent-mindedly.

"Really?!," said the man earnestly.

"Of course not. Usagi's scatterbrain-ness is making Rei less competent in her readings.," Luna said to herself from afar. Phobos and Deimos cawed in a manner that would be called an exasperated sigh of annoyance.

"Will gods tell me if I've studied enough to take the test?!," said a glass wearing student.

"Please don't bring out tests...make my head ache...," said Reigi with a tone of dread.

Luna placed her right paw on her brow.

"I wonder how long is this madness going to continue.," Luna said with worry.

For the rest of the time, she would be too casual, insult others ignorantly or outright give the wrong advice to people.

As the day winded down, it was the children that remained.

"My ma was one of the people attacked by that monster yesterday and they say she's not gonna get better...," said the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Will my dad get better?!," asked a boy.

"I want my mommy back!," cried another girl.

Reigi then said calmly to the surprise of Luna,

"Don't worry, there are special people who are gonna take down the monsters and everything will be back to normal. Just you see."

Satisfied, the children left, but one remained as he said,

"You may be dumb, but you got heart."

He then pulled an akanbe, which made Reigi yell-

"You brat!"

Yuuichiro decided now that the crowd was away, decided to speak his mind.

"Rei. You must be petrified from the future once you leave college..., but don't worry. I will always be there for you!," he said with conviction with closed eyes.

Suddenly, Reigi glowed brightly and in a puff of smoke, instead of her, it was Usagi and Rei...with Usagi in hugging Reigi in the same kimono...naked.

Rei's grandfather went completely deadpan and slowly walked away.

"I always had a suspicion about their relationship..., but it must've been an off day. The Usagi must've switched places and did a bad impression on her. That's the only explanation.," he said trying to convince himself that the madness he saw wasn't real.

"I...see...Good luck...," Yuuchiro said expressionlessly with a blank look on his face.

"Usagi!," Rei said with a blustered face.

"I had no idea either!," Usagi tried to explain.

What followed was Rei wrestling a now nude Usagi while Luna looked on with annoyance.

* * *

Naru and Umino were walking back from their date today.

"They were the scouts all along...why didn't I see it before?,"Naru questioned herself as the two continued to walk along the quiet street.

"Should we tell anyone else?...Or do we go to them?," Umino asked her with his eyes obscuring his expression.

"No, its better to keep it to...ourselves...," Naru replied before trailing off.

Someone had suddenly appeared in their path, a person that she knew had long gone.

"Nephrite?," she asked with a whimper.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: An enemy from the past shows up and it seems to be the work of Erebus. How will the Senshi had this foe, especially while Naru might also be in potential danger.**


	5. Chapter 5: Four Underworldly Kings

**Author Notes: I've set up a pole for who do Orbit Power Make Up with Sailor Moon** **next. Please cast your votes and I'll consider the one that gets the most votes. I'm also introducing a familiar set of characters back into the story.**

 **Chapter 5: Four Underworldly Kings**

* * *

 **Britain**

 **"One might not be enough...,"** said Erebus while waving his hand on the ground. Suddenly three more bodies rose from the group.

These three bodies proceed to leap over great distances in the direction of the Rising Sun.

" **Maybe, I'll summon more of the nostalgic rogue's gallery while I prepare a much better Shade to deal with them**.," he bemused himself.

* * *

Luna suddenly stopped her exasperated expression to become more serious.

Rei and Usagi continued to fight while Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro had long since fallen asleep.

"I sense a presence that I haven't felt since...Girls!," she said before turning to Usagi and Rei.

"Transform!," she barked

"But, I'm...nude...," Usagi noted.

Luna whipped out her claws and the odango haired girl quickly got the message.

"Moon Eternal Make Up.," said Usagi as she became Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up.," said Rei as she became Super Sailor Mars.

Suddenly, a figure landed on the tiles of the temple roof in front of them.

"One of them isn't here...no matter...this time...you'll pay for my confinement in that crystal...," said a familiar voice.

"Jadeite...?," Super Sailor Mars asked with shock.

* * *

Makoto and Ami were walking back from the movies while holding each others' hands.

"It's nice to hang back before college really gets started and we'll be buried in books.," Makoto said with dread.

"Well, studying is important.," Ami replied to Makoto's dismay.

"Though I admit spending time with you is really nice.," Ami continued while looking into Makoto's eyes

"Ami...," Makoto replied back. They were nearing each other's faces while their lips were almost interlocking.

"A couple of love birds...how bothersome...," said an effeminate voice.

"Zoisite?," Makoto said with urgency.

* * *

Minako was with Haruka, Michiru, Hotaro, Setsuna and Chibusa. Artemis was working with Setsuna on the computer research on the new enemy; Chibiusa and Hotaro were playing a little game of go-fish while Michiru and Haruka were being very close.

Minako was the odd one out.

"I wish something would happen. The suspense is killing me...," the blonde complained.

Suddenly, a portal appeared above and a figure rushed down to attack Minako while unaware.

Haruka reacted in time to strike the assailant and the now aware Minako looked at the very familiar person.

"Kunzite?," asked Minako in confusion.

* * *

Umino got in front of Naru while shielding her from the man known as Nephrite.

"This guy...isn't normal.," Umino said with a rare glimpse of his eyes showing.

"What are you?," Naru asked before noticing what he meant.

Half of his body was covered in an alien, black armor made of cosmic sky like material that was constantly shifting in shape...and his skin was deathly pale.

"Oh God.," Naru said as the man continued to be silent.

Suddenly, he lunged at the two.

"Ah!," she screamed.

* * *

"You look more gaudy than before...this on the other hand, is a genuine cosmetic alteration.," Jadeite said as he showcased his body. Half of it was a black, alien armor with crystal shards protruding into it. And disturbingly, that side spilt out black blood dripping on the tile. His skin was also deathly pale like a corpse.

"What happened to you?," Eternal Sailor Moon asked, squeamishly.

"I was encased by Queen Beryl for seemingly all eternity until a voice called out for my desire to get vengeance on you foolish women.," he remarked as he showcased his oversized armored claw of a hand.

"Even in isolation, you refuse to abandon your ways. Joan of Arc and Rosa Parks would be ashamed of you. In the name of the moon, I will punish you.," Eternal Sailor Moon declared.

"In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you.," Super Sailor Mars declared as she did her signature pose.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.," Eternal Sailor Moon declared as she released golden beams from her signature weapon.

"Mars Flaming Sniper.," declared Super Sailor Mars as she fired her fiery arrows at Jadeite as well.

Jadeite generated a black psychic barrier to defend himself.

"He blocked it. No fair.," Eternal Sailor Moon complained.

"...No choice then," Super Sailor Mars said with reluctance.

A red scepter with a golden crescent was summoned from the sky while Jadeite undid his barrier.

"What that is. It seems like it will save you...," he commented as his eyes glowed red. The tiles from the roof top propelled towards the object and hit repeatedly, causing it to be cast into the distance.

"Why are the enemies so smart this time around?," Eternal Sailor Moon said with a surprised expression and a deadpan tone.

"Akuryo Taisen!," Super Sailor Mars said as she summoned her talismans to attack Jadeite.

"As if mere paper can stop me!," Jadeite boasted his glare caused the paper to be encased in crystals and then shatter.

"Oh crap.," shouted Eternal Sailor Moon.

Luna leapt in front of Jadeite, but was telekinetically pushed far away.

"My turn, ladies...," Jadeite said as he lunged at the Senshi.

* * *

Makoto and Ami ran as far as they could in order to have Zoisite not attack civilians and eventually reached a graveyard.

"Why are you back? I thought you were destroyed.," Makoto said

"Wait, he's actually dead.," Ami noted.

Flies were hovering around him and his skin was deathly pale, Zoisite had half of his body covered in black armor designed like rose thorns that went in and out of the body.

"Yes, we the Four Heavenly Kings of the Dark Kingdom were revived by Erebus. Undead corpses bound to killing you Senshi. We are the Four Underworldly Kings.," he boasted before giving a noble woman's laugh.

"Creepy.," Makoto noted.

"They know our true identities. Let's transform.," Ami replied.

"Right. Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up.," Makoto said as she became Super Sailor Jupiter.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up.," Ami said as she became Super Sailor Mercury.

"You are more powerful than last time, but don't think I'm any weaker. Hahahaha!," Zoisite said as he extended the vine tendrils from his arms at the Senshi.

* * *

Haruka, Michiru Chibiusa, Hotaro, Setsuna and Minako had already become Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Super Mini Moon Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Venus to fight Kunzite.

Super Mini Moon was repeatedly bruised aside with ease as Kunzite managed to handle the rest of the Senshi at the same time.

"You two must be in love.," he commented as he parred Uranus and Neptune's attacks.

"Are you going to chastise that?," Neptune said teasingly

"No because I empathize with that feeling.," Kunzite replied while forcing the two back.

He was a lighter tan than before and the right side of his body was covered in sleek black alien armor and every so often, lasers would fire from improbable angles to strike the senshi that were in his blindspot.

"Soul that has long since departed, why hast thou returned?," Pluto asked.

"Ask not, but the devil who claimed us from the abyss and gave us the purpose of finally dealing with thee. Though to be honest, I was barely aware of senshi beyond the four protecting Serenity.," Kunzite before charging a laser that fired at Pluto.

Saturn attacked while he was focused on her, but was quickly kicked away.

* * *

As Umino protected Naru from her attacker, suddenly three voices called out of nowhere.

"Star Serious Laser.," said a serious and fiery tone of voice

"Star Sensitve Inferno.," said a stern tone of voice.

"Star Gentle Uterus.," said an intellectual tone of voice.

The three attacks then struck Nephrite and forced him backwards.

Umino and Naru turned around to see that it was three women in very scandalous clothing.

"...Are these you know?," Umino asked Naru.

"How rude. We are the Sailor Starlights. Sailor Star Fighter.," said the black haired one.

"Sailor Star Healer.," said the silver haired one.

"Sailor Star Maker.," said the brown haired one.

Nephrite rose up and said eerily, "You knew where I was.. The stars know everything and you are indeed protectors of stars."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Super Sailor Mars is pushed on the offensive when Jadeite manages to imprison Eternal Sailor Moon in telekinetic paralysis. Will she achieve a new power or lose everything.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Phoenix's Rebirth

**Author Notes: Some aspects of this chapter have some basis in the manga by the original creator of the series, Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **It's also based on the phoenix concept that Sailor Mars had during the Makai Tree Arc.**

 **Chapter 6: The Phoenix's Rebirth**

* * *

"Oh crud. He blasted the rod away.," Eternal Sailor Moon complained.

"Maybe we can still do it without it.," Super Sailor Mars replied while attempting to get close to Eternal Sailor Moon.

"No you don't!," Jadeite said as his eyes flashed causing Eternal Sailor Moon to be rendered immobile.

"What is this?," She asked.

"My powers have been increased by the Erebus force. Now, I can do much more than I could before.," Jadeite explained.

"Observe!," he boasted as he looked up at the sky.

Streams of light came flashing down in the distance.

"Shooting stars? Is that the best you can do?," Super Sailor Mars questioned.

"Who said that they were?," Jadeite replied.

Smoke and fire started to build up in the far distance. And more consistently, the shooting stars appeared closer and closer, resembling falling asteroids blazing ride with the heat.

"When an celestial object falls down from space, the friction in the air causes it to raise temperatures as it gradually comes closer to the planet. The higher it was, the more it burns.," Jadeite explained callously as now the voices of countless innocents were now heard amongst the crackling of the fires.

"You...Monster!," Super Sailor Mars screamed as she released her fiery arrow.

Jadeite dodged the strike and hit the raven haired Senshi square in the gut. This caused her to hit the wall opposite to her.

"Be a good woman and stay in your place.," he snarked.

"What is going on? Are you holding a campfire?," said the voice of Rei's Grandpa.

"What's cooking?," asked Yuuichiro.

"No. Stay back!.," Super Sailor Mars pleaded.

"I must admit...I actually hated working under you.," Jadeite said as he fired an oily black crystal at Rei's grandpa.

She then leapt in the way of the attack and was impaled in the gut.

"Super Sailor Mars!," Eternal Sailor Moon screamed.

Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro whitened with shock at the sight of the wounded Senshi.

"Now to strike the old man once again.," Jadeite said, but noticed that Super Sailor Mars was being covered in a red aura.

 _I gotta protect grandpa..._

Suddenly, she felt a power well inside of her and she uttered-

"Eternal Mars Power Make Up."

Her outfit altered slightly with the shoulders becoming round and spherical, a star belt tied with a bow in the back and her red heel shoes becoming white boots. Her wounds had also healed.

"Wait, did she just get a power up?," Eternal Sailor Moon questioned in shock.

Luna arrived just in time to witness this transformation.

"It's like Eternal Sailor Moon, but different.," she remarked.

"Another transformation?," Jadeite asked himself with nonchalance.

"Mars Striker.," said Eternal Sailor Mars as she generated a fiery spear and lung it towards the reanimated villain.

However, the strike didn't effect Jadeite at all.

Eternal Sailor Mars winced in frustration.

"How pointless.," he remarked as he summoned more crystals this time.

Eternal Sailor Mars clenched her right hand and became engulfed in a white scorching flame.

"Universal Power Make up.," she declared.

Her hair was slightly lighter than before and her entire color scheme in her sailor fuku had become entirely white with her shoulder sleeves becoming light in tint. The most notable change was that she had multicolored ribbons in the middle of the skirt underneath a broach that looks like the broach that she wears below her collar. Both of the broaches have a red star on them and wings attached to the right and left sides, with the broach above the multicolored ribbons having two white ribbons coming out of it. The colors represent the Senshi: blue for Mercury, navy for Uranus, teal for Neptune, green for Jupiter, yellow for Venus, red for Mars, pink for Mini Moon, purple for Saturn, black for Pluto, and white for Moon.

"How is Mars able to gain so much power in so short a time?," Luna asked herself.

* * *

The Sailor Starlights felt a rise in temperature coming from a certain direction.

"Wait, it feels like a power that exceeds Sailor Galaxia. How is that possible?!," said Sailor Star Fighter.

"A star is reaching the pinnacle of its development...Stars are beautiful.," said Nephrite eerily as he manifested behind her.

The Sailor Starlight then turned around to block his initial back strike only to be taken off guard by his arm extending and striking her blind spot.

"Whatever it is. We need to take him down first to understand this phenomena.," explained Sailor Star Maker.

"You're right.," said Sailor Star Healer.

"...Nephrite. Why are you back...What's going on?," Naru asked herself.

Umino looked at Naru with concern.

* * *

Both Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Jupiter were having trouble dodging Zoisite's whip like attacks.

"What is this?," he asked, noting the bright light in the direction of a temple.

"It feels like Sailor Mars, but different.," said Super Sailor Mercury.

* * *

Kunzite continued to parry the six senshi at the same time.

"Whatever this is. I must deal with these ones before that thing becomes too much of a threat.," said the former Heavenly King.

He then continued to fight his multiple opponents.

* * *

"I am Universal Sailor Mars.," she said before summoning fiery spheres to attack Jadeite...only for each to be easily parried.

"You'll always be a lowly priestess to me.," Jadeite said as he waved his armored hand into the air and summoning an array of asteroids to strike at Universal Sailor Mars.

She was pummeled by the blasts and hit the wall opposite of herself. She then kneeled in pain.

As Jadeite prepared to strike at the powered up Senshi, Rei's grandpa and Yuuichiro took the time to grab both of his arms.

"What are you two doing?! Unhand me scoundrels!," he barked.

"Evil Spirit Begone.," Rei's grandpa chanted before putting a talisman on his forehead.

The talisman caused Jadeite to how in pain as he blindly tried to tear off the talisman. Both men were thrust aside as Jadeite finally pulled off the talisman, but the holy attribute of the talisman had worked its purification ability while it did so.

The right half of his face had rotted away to reveal an exposed skull with his eye having black sclera.

" **You lesser human beings.,"** he roared in contempt as he slowly walked towards Rei's grandfather.

"Grandpa!," she screamed.

* * *

 _"Mother is dead. And Father doesn't even care.," said a younger Rei in frustration. She had moved into the temple after her mother's passing. Her father's political business made him distant to his daughter's concerns and had not visited her mother during her final hours. The fact she_ _occasionally displayed psychic powers did not suit well with his profession._

 _"Do not worry. She will be reborn in a better place in the afterlife.," said the grandfather._

 _"What is that?," asked Rei who pointed to a bird covered in flame._

 _"That is the Hō-ō, a bird that appears in good times but hides during times of trouble, meaning its arrival brings forth a new era and its departure means destruction. It is justice, the sun, fire and loyalty embodied.," he explained to the young girl while in an unusually down-to-earth and wise tone that contrasted with his usual character._

 _"Does that it mean its a lucky bird?," asked Rei._

 _"You could say that.," he replied._

 _"More importantly, in most cultures. It lives a long life of long endurance before dying. It is then reborn to repeat the cycle with more optimism.," he continued._

 _"So I need to always be willing to get up whenever I'm pushed down?," Rei asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Certainly..., but in time, hopefully, you'll have friends.," replied Rei's grandfather with optimism._

* * *

Universal Sailor Mars then began to emit blue flames that surrounded her, but unlike before, these were gentle and wave like.

"What is this?...I feel nauseous.," Jadeite noted while trying to keep himself from gagging.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Universal Sailor Mars as she began to take another transformation within the blue flames. She then remerged with simple wings on her back that were colored with black, white, red, green, and yellow feathers on her back, similar to Eternal Sailor Moon. Her outfit was completely blue with long gloves, skirt and long boots of matching color. Her leotard now had an opening that exposed her midriff. Her choker now had a phoenix shape, along with her earrings that were similarly shaped. Her round blue sleeves had a red phoenix pattern that adorned the back of her palms and the center of her boots. Her hair had become blond with her eyes taking a aquamarine color.

"What are you?," asked the undead Underworldly King.

"I am Phoenix Sailor Mars. In the name of Mars and Shintoism, I will chastise you and send you to Enma.," she declared while taking her usual stance.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The fight with Jadeite intensifies as he reveals the reasons why he joined Beryl in the first place. And will Mars' new power be enough or will Orbit Power Make Up be able to make a comeback?**


	7. Chapter 7: Moon Rabbit and Phoenix

**Author Notes: The following** **interpretation is based more on how the anime relationship between the Shittennou and Endymion might've gone, not the more friendly relationship that they used to have.**

 **I also** **incorporated Usagi's namesake into the new transformation.**

 **This chapter will contain more backgrounds on the characters as well as add in real mythology to give basis to some of the transformations.**

 **Chapter 7: Moon Rabbit and Phoenix**

* * *

 _"Momma? Why is there a bunny on the Moon? Isn't there already a man there?," a young Usagi asked._

 _"You watch too many of those American cartoons. You really need to know about your Japanese heritage.," said Mrs. Tsukino._

 _"Why is it then?," the blonde asked._

 _"It started off in China-," the mother told the story, but then_

 _"I thought it was Japanese.," Usagi interrupted_

 _"Usagi...be quiet or no supper.," Mrs. Tsukino said with a cold glare_

 _"O-Ok...," Usagi said_ _weakly._

 _"In China, Yuè Yù, the Moon Rabbit was the aide to the moon goddess Chang'e and pounds the elixir of life for her in its pestle. When there was a deadly disease, the Chang'e would send down the Moon Rabbit to visit each family and cure them of this plague. It did just that and asked for nothing in return except some clothes and often changed from man to woman. After curing the city of this plague, it returned to the moon.," Mrs. Tsukino explained._

 _He sounds like a hero., thought Usagi._

 _"It eventually went to Japan and the story changed so that the Moon Rabbit, now Tsuki no Usagi, he pounds mochi, or rice cakes in his pestle rather than the elixir of Life. The tale goes that e Old Man of the Moon decided to visit the Earth. He disguised himself as a beggar and asked Fox (Kitsune), Monkey (Saru), and Rabbit (Usagi) for some food._ _Monkey climbed a tree and brought him some fruit. Fox went to a stream, caught a fish, and brought it back to him. But Rabbit had nothing to offer him but some grass. So he asked the beggar to build a fire. After the beggar started the fire, Rabbit jumped into it and offered himself as a meal for the beggar to eat._ _Quickly the beggar changed back into the Old Man of the Moon and pulled Rabbit from the fire. He said "You are most kind, Rabbit, but don't do anything to harm yourself. Since you were the kindest of all to me, I'll take you back to the moon to live with me."_ _The Old Man carried Rabbit in his arms back to the moon and he is still there to this very day exactly where the Old Man left him. Just look at the moon in the night sky and the rabbit is there!"_

 _"So the Rabbit is a doctor...or sacrifices himself to make others happy?...," Usagi asked._

 _"You'll understand more once you get older.," Mrs. Tsukino told Usagi before making dinner._

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon continued to struggle to escape Jadeite's telekinetic paralysis while nothing really progressed.

But, while that was indeed a matter to deal with, she was distracted by Phoenix Sailor Mars' transformation and how the tide of battle was finally going to the side of good.

" **Don't think you're getting anywhere with this bimbo outfit** ," said Jadeite as he summoned more asteroids to strike at the raven haired Senshi.

Putting her palm outwards talismans manifested on the asteroids and they incinerate into nothingness.

" **Don't underestimate me**!," Jadeite declared as he summoned projectiles of crystals from his body along with various metals collected from the earth to lunge at the Senshi.

"Watch out!," Luna cried worryingly.

Phoenix Sailor Mars then generated a circle of talismans that repelled the projectiles and incinerated them into nothingness.

Before Jadeite could react, Phoenix Sailor Mars then declared,

"Suzaku Judgment Flame."

She pointed at Jadeite with her index finger and a blue flame phoenix lunged at the undead monster, engulfing him in purifying flame.

"Enma will now judge you as you go over the River Sanzu.," she prayed.

Jadeite then rose from the flames, now fully covered in crystal armor, becoming more demonic and larger as he did so.

" **You Outer Space Freaks. If you hadn't ensnared Prince Endymion, the war would've never happened**!," he shouted.

* * *

 ** _Back in the Era of the Silver_ _Millennium_**

 _While most civilizations were in the Dark Ages, the Golden Kingdom with its capital of Elysion, remained very civilized beyond its backwards neighbors. Eventually, it got into contact with the people of the Moon Kingdom, which had developed an artificial atmosphere to survive in the dark of space and be hospitable. They had done this with technology that the people of the specific Earth Kingdom found very suspicious. They would protect the Silver Crystal, which they protected with their long lived existence and also oversee the earth to prevent negative influences upon it._

 _"We should have their power and especially, the Silver Crystal. It will aid us against our enemies.," said one royal._

 _"Nah, those Moon people are clearly abominable. They must be faeries, elves...or fallen angels that tempt us with power, only to look over us like life stock. No human can live that long.," said one priest._

 _"Should we be exempt from this? Our neighbors on Earth despise us for being too ideal and some want to hoard our own advancements. Are we any different from the people of the Moon?," said a more reasonable priestess._

 _"Regardless, we_ _mustn't associate with these beings. If they are Gods, it would be blasphemous to raise ourselves to their level. If they be devils, then we will take our time...and eventually slay them.," said the king at the time._

 _Endymion on the other hand, was more focused on a girl from the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity._

 _He turned to see Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Kunzite were now in his path._

 _"What do you see in that Moon woman? She's as vacant and devoid of any true depth...like the moon truly is.," snarked the blonde._

 _"Are you trying to get in trouble with Beryl's predictions?," Zoisite snickered._

 _"That woman is dangerously obsessed with that Metalla abomination. We should've never contacted with that creature. And she is using her influence to rise up from her status as a sorceress. She might have her eyes on the throne that my father sits.," explained Endymion._

 _"Then with His Majesty then? Are you willing to jeopardize our civilization to defy him?," Kunzite argued._

 _"If not a political advantage? Then what purpose does this serve?," Nephrite asked, getting Endymion's attention._

 _"A love that you cannot acknowledge openly or truly understand.," Endymion explained as he passed through. Zoisite bit his upper lip, realizing that the prince had some inclination about his and Kunzite's relationship and Nephrite was confused._

 _He walked away while the Four Heavenly Kings walked away, but Jadeite stay behind._

 _"You better think of your position before you make deadly mistake-," he boasted before noticing that Endymion had begun to draw out his sword._

 _"And I expect for you to do the same.," he said before he re-sheathing his sword. Jadeite was sweating in fear of what might of happened._

 _Curse you Endymion. Your foolishness for this Moon Kingdom foreigner means that you are unfit for the crown. In fact, I should rule instead., he thought to himself_

* * *

Jadeite now a crystalized armored monster stared down at Phoenix Sailor Mars while Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro looked in horror.

"Take it back...," Eternal Sailor Moon said with silent anger.

" **Huh**?," asked

"Eternal Sailor Moon.," Phoenix Sailor Moon said as she looked at her comrade.

"The war was indeed sad, but don't say that our love was a mistake. I won't forgive you!," the blond spoke as she struggled to break free of the paralysis she had been placed under.

Suddenly, a white light surrounded her to Jadeite's shock. She briefly took on the form of Neo Princess Serenity before changing again to another form. This one had long white hair that was put up in heart-shaped odangos. Her dress resembled a sailor fuku and it had a white collar, short yellow sleeves with wings, and multicolored ribbons in the middle of the skirt underneath a broach that looked like the broach that she wore below her collar. Both of the broaches had a yellow star on them and wings attached to the right and left sides, with the broach above the multicolored ribbons had two white ribbons coming out of it. The colors represented the Senshi: blue for Mercury, navy for Uranus, teal for Neptune, green for Jupiter, yellow for Venus, red for Mars, pink for Mini Moon, purple for Saturn, black for Pluto, and white for Cosmos/Moon. Her footwear consisted of white high-heeled shoes with wings. Additionally, her accessories consisted of the aforementioned broaches, white rings on each of her fingers, except for her thumbs, white earrings, a tiara with white beads and a yellow star in the middle, a white choker with a yellow star in the middle, white barrettes, and white and yellow circular odango covers. She also donned a long white cape.

And suddenly, she changed again, her form becoming a white silhouette.

" **What's happening**?," Jadeite asked in confusion.

Phoenix Sailor Mars and Luna looked in puzzlement at the sudden transformation that their friend was under going.

* * *

 _Usagi opened her eyes to see a white space with a person that was identical to her, but wearing a white gown._

 _"Princess Serenity...wait, what am I doing here? I need to go back to defeat that monster and save everyone.," Usagi said to herself with urgency before Princess Serenity turned to look at her._

 _"Everything will be fine. Things will turn out as they have been predetermined- with the rise of the Neo Silver Millennium.," replied the princess in an archaic tone of voice._

 _"That's not it. I need to be able to save everyone that's been hurt by this evil that I'm not even sure of beating. And I don't know how.," Usagi said in a moment of weakness. It didn't matter if they were technically the same person, they were different enough in demeanor to not be both Usagi._

 _"You are my reincarnation. You are expected to do great things.," Princess Serenity said as she briefly became Neo Queen Serenity._

 _"But, its not because I'm great...it's because I have people depending on me to succeed., Even though, I'm helpless on my own, I have them to guide me and hopefully into the unknown future." Usagi replied as she clenched her fist._

 _"...I sense that destiny is changing. Very well, we will become one in body and soul, but it seems like you will be the one in control," Princess Serenity responded by raising her hand._

 _"I cherish the past, the future and right now. I'm going to aim to be my own kind of princess.," Usagi said with resolution._

 _"...Just not the usual ditz all the time...," Princess Serenity said with a sigh._

 _"Even me is bashing me...," Usagi said with a whimper._

 _"I will not be a princess that stands by and lets others get hurt for her.," Princess Serenity said as she_

 _"And I won't be a warrior who prides in hurting others...," Usagi continued._

 _"I want to save everyone.," both said as Princes Serenity melded into Usagi, causing the latter to be engulfed in light._

* * *

"Moon Rabbit Make Up.," declared Usagi as she manifested her brooch from her original Sailor Moon transformation that changed rapidly into its various alterations before settling on a heart shaped rabbit like form.

The brooch was then hugged and pressed against her chest, attaching to her obscured form. Rabbits of pure energy hopped around before heading towards Usagi. The first hit her back, causing her to fall down while manifesting her leotard with a white skirt with a fluffy rabbit tail behind it with two white ribbons trailing down before twisting into an infinity symbol. The next two hit her legs, causing her to hop up with knee high white boots with a golden rabbit symbol in the center. The following two hit her hands, creating white gloves with golden rabbit symbols on the back of her palms while pushing her hands forward while smiling. And the final one landed on her head, creating a full moon symbol on her forehead, her hairpins were more rabbit ear like in shape with them extending into the odango hair before curling up. Her choker now had a full moon on it. Her round sleeves were now white with a golden rabbit pattern. Her earrings now had a rabbit hopping over a full moon pattern. Her hair was now platinum blond with longer trails. And like Phoenix Sailor Mars, her leotard had an opening that exposed her midriff. Her eyes were now more white gray in color.

"Somebody once said we never know what is enough until we know what's more than enough. You've indulged yourself in the powers of evil for far too long. I am Rabbit Sailor Moon, the princess of justice. In the name of all moons, I will punish thee.," said the Senshi in a mix of archaism and modern dialect.

"What is this transformation?," Luna asked herself with astonishment.

"Why is your hair white?," asked Phoenix Sailor Mars wit a raised brow.

"Why are you blond?," asked Rabbit Sailor Moon in a chipper manner.

" **No matter, how much you change your hair and outfits. The outcome will remain the same**!," Jadeite said as he raised his hand.

Rabbit Sailor Moon then generated a ray of light that solidified into a simple white magic staff with a crouched rabbit on top.

She held it above her head and the ears spun around to generate waves of whit energy that rippled away repeatedly from the staff.

* * *

Suddenly, people who were sickened by the energy draining attacks by the Shade were suddenly cured of their sickness and were made better.

This included Mamoru who was now walking up.

Erebus felt an itchy sensation while his Shades were howling in pain before vanishing.

Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite moved noticeably slower due to the effects of the energy ripples.

"Is that Sailor Moon?," asked Sailor Star Fighter as she observed the similar energy coming from the ripples.

" **Soon...** ," said the dark entity who had now generated another hand due to the collected energy that he had gathered thus far.

* * *

Jadeite winced in pain before the ripples finally ceased.

"What an incredible power.," Luna said with amazement.

Phoenix Sailor Mars and Rabbit Sailor Moon prepared to fight the now winded undead monster.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Now in a new form, will Mars and Moon overcome this old foe. And just as things seem to heading to normal, tragedy strikes...**


	8. Chapter 8: Birth of Sailor Earth

**Author Notes: Mamoru was very impressive in the manga...however, as the series went on the first anime, he became less** **prominent, which works to the girl power theme that the show was going for. The first introduced senshi outside of Venus and the Outers, began as naive newcomers, but gradually became more capable warriors while Tuxedo Mask remained the same aside from his one arc stunt as Moonlight Knight. This chapter is taking it to its logical conclusion.**

 **However, to his fans, this is still a very sad and sudden tragedy that they have to deal with.**

 **Chapter 8: Birth of Sailor Earth**

* * *

Jadeite lunged a fist towards Rabbit Sailor Moon, but something unusual happened.

Suddenly, she could see two paths of several arrow signs in her vision, one black and one white.

 _What the?,_ thought Rabbit Sailor Moon as she unintentionally moved to the right with a graceful movement that generated several after images- where the white was.

Surprisingly, it was aware from Jadeite's strike to Phoenix Sailor Mars' shock.

"Did Usagi just dodge?," Phoenix Sailor Mars asked aloud.

Jadeite in frustration, then charged all of his energy to generate a gigantic crystal shard to hit the newly transformed Senshi.

In a wave like motion, Rabbit Sailor Moon twirled her staff, saying-

"Moon Rabbit Fortune Love Reversal."

It was then followed by after images repeating the same motion, again and again, generating light waves from the movements.

Jadeite's gigantic form was shattered into pieces.

However, Jadeite's much smaller, humanoid form remained, but his luck was running out.

The Mars-Moon Staff that had been blown away earlier telekinetically headed back towards Phoenix Sailor Mars and Rabbit Sailor Moon.

Grasping the staff, the two senshi kissed and merged into Sailor Ares, except this time, it was a blond/white haired version with a combination of her components' outfits.

Before Jadeite could react, she then did the same after image like movement, but in a manner that resembled a priestess dance.

"Fudō-myōō- Full Moon Lunar Romance.," she chanted in her dual voice.

A wave of white light generated her her Mars-Moon Staff that solidified into the angry Buddha entity that slapped his hands on the shocked Jadeite. The hands pulled apart to reveal the dust that remained.

Sailor Ares then turned back into Rabbit Sailor Moon and Phoenix Sailor Mars and depowered to Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Mars.

"So that's what was wrong. They merged at different levels of transformation.," Luna explained to herself.

"At least it's not like before. Being inside me was really strange.," Eternal Sailor Mars said while crossing her arms.

"Ok...," Rei's grandfather said before fainting.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that...," Yuuichiro said while also going unconscious.

"We finally defeated him. We should tell everyone about this.," Eternal Sailor Mars said to Eternal Sailor Moon who nodded in response.

The two then leapt towards the direction of the Outer Senshi condo.

* * *

Zoisite finally became stable as Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Jupiter prepared to strike him.

Suddenly, he vanished in a pitch of blackness.

"What just happened?," asked Super Sailor Jupiter. Super Sailor Mercury shook her head.

After the confusion, the two Super senshi went in the direction of the Outer Senshi condo.

* * *

Nephrite had finally regained his balance when he shrouded in a shroud of darkness to the Sailor Starlights' confusion.

"What's going on?," asked Umino.

* * *

Kunzite had finally managed to get back into his flow as he began to fight like he did before.

He turned to see Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Mars were arriving on the scene.

"Tch. It is too much to deal with you all at once...," he said to himself.

The door opened to reveal Mamoru who looked happy to see the Sailor Scouts..., but widened in shock.

He had been hit through the chest by a dark energy blast that came from Kunzite's hand. It left a wide gaping hole

As the leader of the Four Underworldly Kings vanished, Eternal Sailor Moon landed to see her love collapse on the ground. She looked devastated and blank as the others were just as shocked.

"Mamoru...Mamoru...MAMORUUU!," screamed the Moon senshi.

* * *

 **Elysion**

A white haired youth wearing white clothing, a red dot on his forehead and a golden horn sticking out his head, looking from the hidden kingdom Elysion.

He then clenched his chest in pain as the world shuddered.

"What is happening...?," asked the youth.

Suddenly, a ray of light glowed behind him and a silhouette of a feminine figure appeared.

"You are?," he asked in curiosity.

"Helios. I am a sailor senshi, but now is not the time to dwell on identities. Endymion has been struck by an attack of Erebus.," said the figure.

"What does that mean?," asked the youth.

"It means that he is now removed from all space and time as are any victims directly killed by its attack. Therefore, a new representative must be chosen.," she explained as Elysion glowed brightly.

"A new representive? he said in confusion.

* * *

A now dressed Usagi clenched the hand of the now dying Mamoru, whose vision was growing dimmer by the second.

"I...love you...Usagi...," he said before fading away.

"Mamoru! NO!," she cried in distress.

The others looked with regret and sullen expressions before Chibusa noticed something odd.

"Why...aren't I disappearing?," she brought up to her confusion. Sailor Pluto also widened her eyes to this revelation.

Before anyone could answer that paradox, a light shot from Mamoru's previous location and zoomed towards a part of the city.

Usagi looked in confusion and bewilderment.

* * *

A light headed towards Naru and landed in the palm of her right hand.

The Sailor Starlights looked in awe and Umino was confused.

Naru then lifted up a strange brooch that had a planet Earth like motif, having no idea of its true purpose or her destiny down the near future.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As everyone grieves over the sudden loss. Naru has to deal with the** **responsibilities of being a Senshi.**


	9. Don't Adjust Your Entertainment

**Author Notes: This is more of a set up chapter for things to come as well as calm down after the events of the last chapter.**

 **Reedited the chapter to keep the spoilers implied.**

 **Chapter 9: Don't Adjust Your Entertainment**

* * *

 **Stonehenge, Britain**

Erebus narrowed his eyes in annoyance and drumming his fingers on the ground. The attacks had continued, but after that incident last night, the energy collection was substantially lower than before and his restoration was much slower than it had been previously. Whatever it was, it needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

The dark entity then pulled out a few game pieces, all of which resembled enemies that the Sailor Scouts had defeated.

" **One, Two, Three, Four and Five...** ," he counted as he pushed them into the ground. The earth rumbled as five figures emerged- four of which, had a birthmark of a crescent pointed downwards along with a cloaked figure.

" **There seems to be a group of strange haired girls in Japan...who sorta faded into the background...it'll be nice to tease them...** ," he remarked as the figures teleported away. The three remaining of the Four Underworldly Kings continued to be in stasis from the state he had left them from last night.

"Now, what else should I do? The Shadow Galactica and Death Moon Circus are now all goody two shoes now...Who came before them again?," Erebus wondered to himself.

One of his Shade, one of the few remaining after Rabbit Sailor Moon's healing wave, was holding a computer in its hands.

" **I'm not interested in the internet...there's going to be a lot of people who scam you for information and steal everything you own. Better to keep off of it as much as possible**.," Erebus remarked shooing the Shade.

"Ahem...testing...testing...1, 2, 3.," said a cutesy voice that was frizzled from the computer.

" **Oh...the orange-ette that was trapped in cyberspace...do you surf the wide web or for po-** ," Erebus joked out of amusement.

"How rude, especially for a being older than time itself.," said the voice.

" **So you did do some research...Are you suggesting a bargain**?," he inquired.

"Release me and I'll get back at those sailor brats...," she requested with a giggle.

" **One condition, I'm bringing back the old cast...,** " he suggested.

"Not those other five. Can't let them get all the credit!," she complained, realizing his implications. She wasn't about to share the glory with the other four.

" **Do you want to go in the trash bin...and then get emptied**?," he threatened her.

"Y-yes sir! Might I make a suggestion to solve your predicament?," she begged and suggested to please her new employer.

" **Go on**.," he answered curiously.

"We get it from the television and computers. But, no large selling scheme...just hack the software...," she suggested slyly.

" **Under their noses...Heh...by the way...Doth thou know how to turn purity into corruption?** ," he chuckled in a darker tone of voice. The voice from the computer felt dread, but decided to comply out of fear of ceasing to exist.

"Which ones?," she asked with amusement.

" **A few loved to keep things over there in a panic**.," he suggested as he raised his hand. A beam of black light with a purple outline hit the computer and the computer released a scanning light that slowly generated a feminine form until it solidified into a orange haired woman.

Erebus then summoned five pieces and shoved them into the ground. Five women emerged, two redheads, one white hair, one green hair and one blue haired respectively.

The orange haired woman sighed in annoyance at her predicament, but smiled in anticipation for what she would do to those sailor brats.

She and the other five were then whisked away in a veil of darkness to another location. Erebus then had the Four Underworldly Kings teleported away.

" **They've lost one of their own it seems. All the more satisfying to beat them while they're downtrodden**.," he snickered while his eyes into upside down crescent shapes.

* * *

 **Japane**

The Sailor Starlights had taken on their civilian forms and were currently overlooking Naru who possessed a Sailor Senshi brooch while Umino comforted her.

"We had arrived at Lady Kaguya's request, however...I thought Earth didn't have Senshi and that's why Endymion and the Inner Senshi had to protect everyone...wait, who is Endymion?.," Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter's alternate identity, questioned Taiki, Sailor Star Maker's alternate identity. He paused briefly near the end as if confused about who the person he spoke of for some reason.

"It seems as though...he was dealt with in a manner that required her to replace him...him?.," Taiki analyzed before pausing briefly.

"Anyway, the girl needs our help to guide her right now. Usagi must be heartbroken right now.," Yaten, Sailor Star Healer's alternate identity, noted.

"By the way, why are you crossdressing?," Umino asked the trio.

"No, we take on male forms to associate with Earthlings.," Taiki explained.

"I see...," the glass wearing youth responded while his bespectacled vision shimmered menacingly.

He then turned his back on the trio and asked with a monotone of anger,

"And you happen to be heartthrob idols I take it?"

"Yeah.," Seiya responded with no idea of what would happen next.

"Just know that I'll be watching you around Naru carefully.," he said while turning his head back to glance at them, with glint in his glasses.

"Warning acknowledged.," Yaten said with a sweat bead on his brow.

"Usagi and the others had things like this when they transformed into the Sailor fighters...that must mean that I'm now one too.," Naru said to herself with half amusement and half melancholy. Her voice grew silent on the last part of the sentence.

"...The fact that you know their identities and our own means that you're going to be involved in this, especially now that you're a Senshi.," Seiya explained with a resolute tone of voice.

"But, she's a normal girl...," Umino replied quietly.

"So was Usagi.," Seiya responded.

"...Define normal for Usagi...," Umino said with a deadpan tone of voice.

The three men then imagined all of Usagi's antics and then said collectively-

"She's not normal."

"Ami's a genius...Rei's admired at her school...Makoto is strong...Minako is popular...I'm just a normal girl in comparison.," Naru said to herself in a self deprecating tone of voice.

"...You need more time to think about this..., but just know that you now have an obligation to serve your duty.," Seiya explained as he and the other two left the couple alone.

Naru then looked at the brooch and this time, it was with reluctance for what was in store for her.

Umino then placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

Naru then smiled, but then wondered about the man whom she thought to be dead, Nephrite and the reason he come back from the dead.

 _Does this mean we're enemies?,_ thought Naru.

She then looked in the direction of a condo and how she seemed to be drawn to it.

"I have to at least tell them about this.," she said to Umino as she

* * *

 **Tsukino Household**

The others had gone back to their homes to get through the depression caused by the loss of Mamoru.

Usagi was practically catatonic from the expression, her eyes dull and vacant.

"Usagi, you should be getting ready for school. Though being a ditz means it won't matter anyway.," said Shingo, Usagi's annoying younger brother.

"I don't care.," she said flatly with a depressed tone of voice.

Shingo was shocked to see the normally peppy Usagi was now devoid of energy since last night. She had heard her cry profusely for hours the night before.

"Do you want to do anything today?, Go to the arcade? The movies? Something with a boyfriend I bet-" he asked out of concern.

"I don't care.," she repeated, not turning to see Shingo's face. Her tone was harsher after hearing the term boyfriend be brought up.

"What happened last night? I worry about you.," Shingo said with much more distress in his voice.

"Leave me alone.," she requested.

"I'll...leave alone...dummy... You need to get over this before school starts before you ruin your life. Being in a college is a much bigger deal than high school.," he said quietly as he left her room.

"By the way...what's your color...better not be a punk cult thing...," Shingo's voice added from behind the door.

Memories of Mamoru ran through her mind nostalgically, making her shed tears while remaining still. Her lips whimpering and her pupils watery.

However, to her shock, the images of him started to become blurred, whitened and finally faded away.

Usagi was despairingly saddened, but she no longer knew why...

She then brushed her hair and noticed something was different.

Usagi then rushed to the mirror and saw something unusual to say the least.

Her blond hair had turned white from last night.

"Dummy Usagi...I need to talk to you.," said Chibiusa's voice from behind the door.

Usagi then asked, "What about?"

Chibusa then opened the door and Usagi was even more shocked then with her own hair color.

Chibusa's hair in addition to her pink, now had stripes of blond, black with purple, bluish teal, brown, aquamarine teal, tan, dark green, reddish brown and dark purple.

"What does that mean?," she asked her future mother.

Luna then leapt into the window and said to her,

"You need to come to the condo now. Its about Chibiusa...or rather what's is now the current destiny..."

"Huh?," Usagi asked with bewilderment.

"You need to talk with others...since Setsuna discovered due to a lack of an individual that has vanished from reality, time adjusted and...," Luna explained, but Usagi continued to be puzzled.

"Just head over to the condo...," she said with a sigh.

* * *

Naru accompanied by Umino and was now in front of the condo.

Before, she could knock, Naru turned around to see that Usagi and Chibiusa was now running at full speeds.

When the two saw her, they tripped and land ungracefully on the floor.

Usagi then looked in shock at Naru's brooch...that it was a Sailor Senshi transformation trinket.

As the others had gathered in the room, the TV suddenly turned out to reveal a very familiar individual.

"Don't touch that dial. Sailor Senshi.," said the person in the TV set.

"Mimete?!...The Witches 5?! And Kaolinite?!," asked Haruka in confusion.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Given new powers by Erebus Mimete and members of the Death Busters declare a challenge to the Sailor Scouts in order to save Japan in time. It will be Naru's first mission, will she succeed or be hinderance to the Senshi?**


End file.
